Lead Stinger
The Lead Stinger is the leader of the Speed Stinger pack. Appearance and Personality He is the biggest of the pack He has a red crest instead of a green one like his followers. While his followers are plain green, the Lead Stinger has darker green stripes on his body as well. As the leader he stays in the front of the pack like most leaders will do. He shown to be very aggressive compared to the others. He shows very little fear in the face of much larger flying dragons, and his fighting abilities and speed are very impressive. Abilities and Weapons Leader Stinger is the biggest of the group showing to be but stronger. Some of his abilities have shown to be better then the pack. Strength: He shown to be strong enough to fight Toothless and he can free himself from being tied up easily with no signs of struggle (this may be due to the fact that he has very large talons and easily manuvered hands and legs). Leadership: He makes his pack do anything he wants them to do. They all follow his orders and where-ever he goes. He even notices they were afraid to jump over fire but he made them do it anyway since he has control over them. Intelligent: His intelligence shown to be just little bit smarter, ordering his pack to attack as group against a large opponent and has memory of Stoick the Vast. Fighting Style: He shown to fight like average Speed Stinger. Staying in numbers to have the advantage. But if alone he will he will try to deafet his enemy's or prey by counting on his venom just like his kind. Acrobactics and Leaping: He shown to have great agility, having a flexable body and his tail to swing around. He has a short tail for balance and counter balance. He can sleep upside down by using his tail as grip. His reflexes, combined with his speed, allow him to dodge and react effectively to his opponents attacks. He has extraordinary jumping skills and he's shown jumping and maneuvering with great speed and agility. Agile: He can dodge his victims attacks and other dragons very well. He can doge Toothless Polska blast. Stealth: He is shown possesing exceptional stealth to confuse his victims. Speed: He can chase Toothless on land easily. Venom: His tail stinger is shown to be normal like his pack therefore he can temporarily paralyze his victim with just one sting. Stamina: He has shown he can run and fight with no signs of being exhausted. Fighting against his enemy's or chasing his enemy's or just running with his pack he can go on for long time maybe just as long as his pack or maybe little more before the sun rises. Hunter: Just like his kind he hunts in the dark showing to be nocturnal. He show to be good as hunter like his pack. By either chasing his victims, surrounding them, or ambush. Weapons: Tail stinger, sharp teeth, claws, venom, and talons. Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Characters Category:Non-fire breathing dragons Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Defenders of Berk dragons Category:Sharp class